callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MTD
.]] A Teleporter is an interactive object created and found in Der Riese and Kino der Toten and in a different form in "Five". They were being built by Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen along with their secret weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, possibly planning to combine the two to destroy the leaders of their enemies. However, they were having many problems with the teleporters even at the point when Maxis and his daughter were killed. Somehow these problems were fixed by the time Richthofen and the others returned. The teleporters in Der Riese transport players from the teleports A, B or C to the mainframe (spawn location). Teleporting costs 1500 points each turn. The teleporters can only be used by activating the power (the switch is located in the Mystery Box spawning room) and then linking them to the mainframe. One player must go to the teleporter to activate it and another player can link it to the mainframe. To link a teleport to the mainframe, the player must use the action button over the circle that is sending waves of colors out. After one player uses a teleporter, the same teleporter can not be used for about 20 seconds while it cools down. In Kino der Toten, the teleporter is available after the electricity is turned on and is free to use. After the player has turned on the power, he must go to the actual teleporter, linking it to the mainframe and then go to the lobby and link the pad. Then, the player is able to use the teleporter. It teleports the player to an upper balcony with the Pack-A-Punch machine and then usually teleports the player to a random room and then back to the mainframe. In "Five", the teleporters are free to use and appear after the electricity is turned on. Unlike the other teleporters, they appear to be balls of red electricity and teleport the player to another teleporter, instead of the mainframe. Zombies can also use these teleporters once the electricity is turned on. The Pentagon Thief also spawns from one of these. It is interesting to note that the teleporters on this map appear to be of US design, as they feature the US army logo on the base and are differently colored. This may indicate that the US stole or developed the technology they captured from the Nazis, and having a set installed at the Pentagon may indicate that the US has stabilized and refined the tech. This new form may seem like a blessing, though it is much more of a hazard, as it can not be used a short relief from zombies, as any mass chasing the player will soon teleport after the player. Plus, one must memorize the teleporting routes, making it much more confusing. Tactics *In Der Riese, a quick way to activate all the teleporters is have one person stay at the mainframe and the other three go and individually activate the teleporters. This can be very quick and effective, but in the later rounds can be quite hard. It is also very costly, but it helps a lot if the player(s) are going for the "Der Electrician" Achievement/Trophy. *The three teleporters offer a quick getaway from the zombie hordes, as the teleporters can be activated quickly and can transport the whole team to the safety of the mainframe away from the mass of chasing zombies. *When going for the "Der Electrician" achievement/trophy make sure everyone in the team saves their points so that the doors can be opened at an even lower level, each player should be appointed one teleporter each so they can earn enough points to open the doors needed and also to buy a weapon. *If trying to go for the "Frequent Flyer" achievement/trophy at the end of each round have everyone in the team travel to the mainframe, this means only 4 teleport rides are left until the achievement is unlocked. *Teleporters are a great way to take the fast lane to the Pack-A-Punch machine when rounds end/begin. *If one player has been downed and starts all over again with the M1911 and has around 6500+ points, then that player should get a new gun (e.g. MG42) and should go to a teleporter with a player with more points. Then, the player with more points should activate the teleporter, and the downed player runs in after (roughly) a second of activation. then both players teleport costing the downed guy no points, and allowing him to Pack-A-Punch his gun. This should only be attempted with Headset communication for all players. *At higher levels if the player is low on ammo and has a high amount of points, a good technique is to use a teleporter and then run to another teleporter (preferably alternating between teleporters 1&2) activating electroshock defenses along the way. This not only kills the zombies but the player can get a max ammo or a nuke from using the teleporter. NOTE: for maximum efficiency before teleporting wait until the zombies are as close as possible without attacking as this will kill most of them. *Another tip for advanced players is when the player is camping on the catwalk and the teleporters are activated, the player may jump off of the side of the balcony with two good guns, teleport to the mainframe and take the gun that the player wants upgraded, put it in, take out the other, and shoot until the other gun comes out of the machine and run back to the catwalk. The best path is to go to the right factory room where the M1 Carbine is and dash through that alley, go through the side room, and run past the generator back to the player's spot. Trivia *Upon activating a teleporter there is a brief pause of about 3 seconds before teleporting. During this time any player can enter or leave a teleporter which will allow them to either teleport or not. *Any Zombie or Hellhound entering the teleporter will be instantly killed. Some players use this to their advantage and use the teleporter as a trap. Zombies will not die and can in fact use the teleporters in Five as they are different than the other maps' teleporters. *As stated above while true, It''' WILL NOT''' kill Zombies instantly after round 40 and wont kill them after round 45. This means the Teleporter has a set damage table unlike the Electro-Shock Defenses and the Wunderwaffe GD-2 which kills Zombies on any round. *There are radios in Der Riese with Dr. Maxis and Edward. Dr. Maxis puts a zombie in the teleporter to test it, however the problem was that the zombies exploded. That could be the explanation in which the zombies will die if they run inside a teleporter while it is being used. *When a teleporter is used, a pick-up spawns in front of the mainframe. Some players use this to get the max ammo pickup or the Nuke when the Nazi horde becomes overwhelming. On higher levels, however, it is possible to have Samantha Maxis say "Uh-oh." and "No treat for you!", and then up to eight Hellhounds may spawn. *When downed and all survivors are using a teleporter, the zombies will stand in one place shaking their heads until they reach the mainframe. *If the player glitches or noclips out of the map, go to the right of the generator and the player will see a black box. Going inside the player will see a vortex that they see when they teleport. Most likely this is a model for the actual game that the producers put there for easy access. *Sometimes, if the player is in 3rd person viewing mode while spectating and the person the player is spectating teleports, they will see the person in a vortex room standing. *In World at War, using the teleporters 8 times in one match unlocks the achievement/trophy Frequent Flyer. *The teleporters are based on the supposed Nazi device called the Die Glocke. They are bell shaped, like the Die Glocke was rumored to be. Die Glocke itself means "The Bell". *If the radio transmissions are listened to it can be deduced that the Hellhounds were created by Dr Maxis' experiments with the teleporter. *Sometimes using the same teleporter will get the player the same power up, if used too much. *If a player is in Last Stand (Downed, in Second Chance) and somebody turns on the teleporter while the player is inside it, the player will still be teleported. This can be useful on Kino der Toten. as the player can be revived without the worry of being swarmed by zombies in the process. *When Dempsey is close to any of the teleporters, he sometimes (very rarely) asks the other characters "Has anyone ever heard of Die Glocke?" *Nikolai dislikes using the teleporter as shown in the beginning of the Der Riese trailer, saying that it makes him feel sick. *Near all the teleporters, either underground or lying besides it, there are three wooden signs, one by each teleporter. All of these have three letters on them, which read "ENG", "GER" and "FRA". This is shortened words for the countries England, Germany and France. This suggests that there are other teleporters in different countries, but those may be out of commission since players can only teleport inside Der Riese. This is later proved wrong because the teleporter would later take the four to a Nazi theater (Kino der Toten) which contains another mainframe and teleporter *There is a long list of images that can be seen when teleporting. They are: Doctor Edward Richtofen, a Hellhound, a normal-looking dog (probably Fluffy), a young girl (probably Samantha), Zombies, previous graffiti from other maps (such as "You Must Ascend From Darkness" from Nacht der Untoten), the Mystery Box, the Pack-A-Punch Machine, the Nazi symbol (A swastika), Wunderwaffe DG-2, the numbers 115, word Tunguska, and Group 935's insignia. *After using the teleporter, a series of disorienting effects can occur. The player's screen can go black and white, super contrasted, negative, upside down, warped, or extremely bright. *In one of the intel pieces, a group of Wunderwaffe projects are described. One of them is the Die Glocke. *Teleporters are the only way to gain access/get to the Pack-a-Punch machine in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and Five. *In the map, "Five", its possible to see an older teleporter frame outside a zombie spawn window in the basement. It resembles the base of the teleporters seen in Kino der Toten and Der Riese. This could further prove that the CIA copied the technology, as evidenced by the different teleporters in the map. To see it, one must walk straight from the large elevator, turn left at the intersection, then turn left again at the wall with the AK74u. The window will be on the right wall, near a 'US Teleporter' Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Nazi Zombies